


The letter

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [17]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a big fight, all Zeke can think about is how to get Casey back</p>
            </blockquote>





	The letter

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Drabbles = Any, Any, The lost art of letter-writing**

Zeke was staring at the empty sheet of paper in front of him, remembering the words of his grandma.

"Writing a letter is a lost art. No one knows how to put his feelings into words anymore. But I guess, it's worth a try.“

Zeke cringed inwardly. Ridiculous, wasn't it? But Casey was gone. If he wanted a chance, he needed to explain what had happened; all his confusing, almost scaring feelings. Just: Casey didn't answer the phone anymore. „It's over,“ he had told him.

Determined Zeke grabbed the pen. He would write hundreds of letters to get him back.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_Fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
